What Are Your Intentions?
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Rebekah has noticed how Klaus looks at Caroline and how she looks at him, she can't help but be concerned for her brother. She ropes in Kol and the two of them decide to interrogate Caroline to find out what her intentions with their brother are.


**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Rebekah walked into the living room of the large mansion and glanced around the room, Kol was watching a terribly acted programme with a stupidly attractive cast on the wide TV. Elijah was already dressed, in a tailored suit ,of course, and reading a newspaper. She sighed, "where's Nik?" At least he might have some good ideas about what to do for entertainment.

"He left about an hour ago." Elijah answered without looking up at her.

Before she could ask where he was, Kol spoke. "he's gone to drink alone at the grill in the hopes of seeing that pretty blonde girl he's obsessing over. He'll probably spend the rest of the day drawing her in his sketch book once he gets home."

Rebekah scowled, it was not that she particularly disliked Caroline, the girl was alright, if annoying, she supposed. But she had seen the way her brother was looking at her, and the way she was looking back, even if she tried to deny it, and she could not help but be concerned. She sat down next to Kol on the sofa, and shoved his feet off her when he tried to rest them on her legs.

After half an hour or so, Elijah announced that he had to go out and that he would see them later, using that tone that basically said _stay out of trouble._ It was a tone he had perfected after a thousand years with Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah as siblings.

As soon as she was sure that her eldest brother was out of hearing distance she faced her remaining brother, "Kol, I need you to help me with something."

"Last time you asked for my help, you changed your mind last minute and ruined my fun." he reminded her.

"Not this time." She guaranteed.

Caroline was sitting in the grill with Bonnie and Elena, she was endeavouring to listen to what Bonnie was saying but it was difficult when Klaus was on the other side of the room and staring at her. Not that the hybrid ever actually let her catch him looking, but she could feel his gaze, burning a hole in the back of her head.

"Caroline. Caroline. Hello? Earth to Caroline?" She glanced at her friends and saw that they were both watching her, seemingly torn between concern and amusement. "Why are you staring at Klaus?" Bonnie wondered.

"What are you talking about? I am not staring at Klaus." She attempted to sound like her ordinary self, it failed miserably. She grit her teeth as she heard the blonde man chuckling from behind her.

"Yes, you were." Elena insisted, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Caroline, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Elena, everything's fine. I'm… I'm going to go and get some air." She blurted and hurried to stand and leave the grill before they could protest. She did not get far outside when she was grabbed from behind, felt half a second of agony and the world turned black.

When she woke up she kept her eyes closed for a few seconds and tried to take in her surroundings from hearing, touch and smell alone. She could feel that her hands were tied behind her back and that she was sitting on a comfortable chair. It only too one deep breath in to realise where she was. It smelled of him, she was in the Mikaelson mansion. She did not want to consider what it mean that she knew his scent as well as that of her closest friends.

Her eyes flew open and she glared venomously at what she expected to be Klaus, instead she came face to face with Rebekah. "Where's your freak brother?" She spat.

"Right over there." The other girl pointed across the room at Kol, who waved friendlily at her.

"Where's Klaus?" She was not in the mood to mess around with the original.

"Not here, probably still at the grill, hoping to stare at you some more." Rebekah answered snidely.

"Are you expecting me to believe that he didn't bring me here? That he has no idea about this?" She asked sceptically.

"You know Caroline, you're usually more intelligent than this. Obviously he's not here or… well, he'd be here, and he's not."

Caroline took a deep breath to calm herself, she could find a way out of this, she could wait it out until someone realised that she was missing. That couldn't take too long, she had told Bonnie and Elena that she would be back, she tried to soothe herself.

As though reading her mind, Rebekah assured her, "they won't come looking for you anytime soon. I texted Bonnie, saying that you were thirsty and that you needed to go home for a blood bag."

"That would never work." she objected.

"Of course it would. Bonnie's not as acceptant of the whole vampire thing as Elena is. She doesn't want to think about it too deeply, as soon as I mentioned needing to feed she would have stopped thinking about it, she wouldn't have realised how strange it sounded."

Caroline wanted to argue, but she knew as well as Rebekah did that she was right. Bonnie was her friend, and she loved Caroline, but despite both the vampire and the witches best efforts, Bonnie still had trouble accepting what Caroline had become. "What do you want?" She finally asked, her voice dripping with exasperation. "Are you going to torture me?" She was proud of how well she managed to keep the fear out of her voice.

"What? No, don't be stupid." Rebekah looked at her like she was an idiot.

"You broke my neck, kidnapped me and tied me to a chair, what else was I going to think?"

The originals ignored her question and Rebekah carried on talking. "We want to talk to you about Niklaus. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him-"

"I don't look at him!" The baby vampire insisted impatiently, she was getting tired of everybody saying that.

"Don't deny it. I know, _I know, you love Tyler, you only love Tyler, you're not Elena, you couldn't possibly be attracted to more than one person at a time_. You might not be in love with my brother, but you're charmed by him and he certainly cares for you." Rebekah's manner suggested that she could not possibly understand why.

Caroline sat gaping at her, what was she supposed to say to that? "And I'm guessing you disapprove?" She predicted, hardening her eyes unconsciously.

"No." Rebekah surprised her by replying. "Not necessarily, at least."

Kol joined the conversation at this point, "basically she wants to know: what are your intentions with our brother?" Kol was clearly amused, however she was unnerved by the definite seriousness that lay beneath his amusement.

"Are you guys serious? You kidnapped me because you're concerned about Klaus? Couldn't you just behave like normal interfering siblings and ask him?"

Kol smirked, "I see why he likes you, you're feisty, but have you met our brother? He's not exactly the upfront type."

"Caroline, all I want to know is what you want from my brother." she said that as though Caroline were being the unreasonable one.

"I don't want anything from him!" She squawked incredulously.

"Maybe not, but he wants something from you- shut up Kol-" she snapped as he sniggered. "If you ever use him again, hurt him, or cause a threat to him or any of the rest of us, I will tear out your heart. Do you understand me?" Her voice was quiet now, but that only made her sound more frightening, Caroline could see that she was decided about this. If she hurt Rebekah's family, Rebekah would hurt her.

Suddenly, her fear evaporated, she understood Rebekah. She was trying to protect her family, the only family she had left. She thought back to the night Damon had bitten her father, she had fought with him and injured him because of what he had done, and she's do it again if she had to.

"I understand."

"Good. Then I don't have to murder you." She replied cheerily.

"Me neither!" Kol called with a beam.

As it seemed like everything was about to return to normal, Elijah entered the room and gazed at each occupant of it in bewilderment. "Are you torturing Caroline?" The young vampire made an educated guess that he was irritated and he seemed as though he had been having an already stressful day.

"No, why do people keep suggesting that?" Rebekah appeared to think that such an idea was ludicrous.

"She is tied to a chair." He pointed out calmly, realising that the situation was not quite as dire as he had assumed.

"I'm fine, really, Elijah. We were just talking." Caroline reassured him, stunning both Kol and Rebekah.

Elijah walked forwards and snapped the ropes binding her wrists with ease, she stood fluidly and started walking swiftly towards the door. She might have understood Rebekah, but she had no desire to be the girl's friend.

As Caroline left, Elijah turned to face his little brother and sister, "what was that?"

"Well, brother, you may be a bit confused, as it _has _been a while, but that was what we call a girl. Our sister Rebekah is one, so was our mother, God rest her hell bound soul."

Elijah watched him silently for a second or two, deliberating over which point to take Kol up on. "I assure you Kol, I have been in the company of plenty of women and I understand exactly how to recognise one."

"Is company the only thing you've been in of many women?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Please stop, before I vomit." Rebekah pleaded, promising violence if they chose to ignore her.

"What were the two of you doing with Caroline?" He repeated his previous question, taking mercy in his sister.

"We only wanted to ask her about her relationship with Nik."

"To make sure she had honourable intentions? Rebekah, I'm afraid you are too late if you plan to protect our brother's virtue." He informed her with one raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, I know, I lived with him for a thousand or so years."

"You two realise, I hope, that you cannot simply go around abducting people if you wish to speak to them. Next time you will have to settle for asking her." He sat back down on the sofa, in the position he had occupied earlier that morning. As his sibling's attention returned to the television he spoke. "So, out of curiosity, what did she say her intentions were?"

He sighed as both Kol and Rebekah began to guffaw at his expense, oh well, he's find out eventually. Even if he himself had to pay Caroline a visit.

**The end.**

**Was just thinking the other day that the Mikaelson family is one TV family that I would not want to marry into if the other family members disapproved of me. I could imagine them doing something like this out of concern for Klaus.**

**I just saw the scene in 3x19 (SPOILER) when Esther took over Rebekah's body and oh my god I genuinely hate her so much, I really hope awful things happen to her and we get Rebekah back.**

**Please review.**


End file.
